The Time Leaper
by Rainbowzalt
Summary: After approaching a strange beam of light, Redpaw discovers that she can time leap. Any second at any time. Will she abuse this power or use it when needed? (Inspired by The Girl Who Leapt In Time)


**Recently, I watched The Girl Who Leapt Through Time movie. It was really interested and I enjoyed watching it. Being so moved by the movie, I decided to make a fanfiction inspired by the movie. I wrote this a while back, so I apologize for any mistakes. Feel free to critique my work and give feedback, it really helps!**

* * *

Rays of dim moonlight filtered through the curtain of vegetation hanging limply over the den entrance, catching the eyes of a petite apprentice. She crept forward and batted the light, casting a shadow until she withdrew her paw. She retreated back into her former position. The environment around her teemed with life, coaxing her to explore.

She eyed her peers, peacefully sleeping without noticing her sudden movements. The orange-furred feline gave a mischievous flick of her tail,weaving around the figures resting around her. She ducked under the screen of vines and her fur was immediately bleached with silver. Her gaze fleeted around and her needle-sharp claws sank into the peaty earth. Sneaking out of camp was a risky move. The punishments were strict and could cause severe damage to ones reputation. They would be ridiculed for days, and sometimes conversations about the cat would drag on even after they were forgiven.

Redpaw had completely dismissed the risks of getting caught, her mind trained on something else as she stalked towards the exit. Her movements trailed after the darkness, out of the moon's panning vision. Moonlight danced around the camp, and Redpaw did anything to avoid going into the light.

She lunged into a dip into the ground leading to a tunnel. The tunnel was crafted and hollowed out by the minds inhabiting the clan, the walls well packed after seasons of use. Redpaw slipped through the tunnel, her vision flickering out once she entered it. Her fur brushed the walls pressing against her, and Redpaw was enthusiastic to drink in air once she escaped the tunnel.

The turns were abrupt, so she constantly bumped into obstacles. The dirt felt moist under her paws, probably from recent rain clouds that began to appear looming gloomily over the territory. Redpaw scrambled up a slope, and the scents of nature embraced her by washing her in the familiar smells. She arched her back in a stretch, remembering why she came out in the first place.

Her dream began to present themselves again.

She was hopping along a plush meadow, the grass springy and brimmed with life. Animals skittered by and the flowers movements were tamed by the wind,who carried alien scents.

Redpaw roamed the meadow. A swift blur caught Redpaw's eyes, and she dropped into a crouch. Eager to discover the origin of the blur that had flashed by her vision for a fleeting moment, she eased into a crouch. The creature stilled, creeping into direct light. Redpaw's whiskers twitched and narrowed her eyes, stalking forward to uncover the true identity.

The creature squeaked and cringed away once Redpaw stumbled over a twig, but as it raced to its home in just a few bounds, the animal was revealed to be a mouse.

Redpaw hared after the mouse, carrying the stamina only StarClan could bear. She caught up to the mouse in mere seconds, a thrilling fact new to the jaunty molly. Just as she was about to capture the mouse between her paws, the wind carried something new: a voice. Her paws became rooted to the ground as the voices overlapped the whistle of the wind, shock buzzing through her as she tried to decipher the incoherent words being whispered into Redpaw's ears.

Over the mass of whispers, Redpaw could hear a clear voice echoing through.

"Watch the light!" The tone made the sentence come in a warning, and after the words were uttered the dream suddenly finished.

Redpaw wondered how the forest was somehow connected to light, but the thought was brushed away when she dived into the woods. She idly walked over a border patrol's scent and she followed the scent trail for a long moment before a flashing, jittering light bounced into her vision. She turned her head towards the lively light, her interest piquing. "What is that?"

Though she could see the movements the strange light made, the light was still faint and a distance away from her. She sprang after the peculiar sighting, her curiosity growing with every passing heartbeat. The wind lashed at her fur and her eyes began to adjust at the brightness once she drew closer to the beam. She bowled into a bramble bush, and her adventures paused for a second.

She had been paying too much attention to the beam of light that she had forgotten about the hurdles in the forest. Redpaw wriggled out of the bramble bush, determined to reach the strange the thorns clinged to her fur and inflicted a bit of pain, but nothing could make her halt in the moment. She felt like she was fleeing from a harrowing event and she was being ushered towards safety.

Her pace quickened as the brightness increased, and Redpaw had to lower her gaze to avoid being blinded by the dancing ray of light. Redpaw paused to catch her breath at the right time, as she had reached her destination. She peered at the light from a distance. The ray wobbled and shifted in form, clearly designed to catch attention.

She crept closer to the center of light. She swiped a paw at the place where the beam rested, and nothing happened. Redpaw decided without any inner debate that she should place herself in the spotlight. She wriggled her haunches to prepare for an entrance that nobody was watching. As she sprang into the center of light, her body trembled as a feeling coursed through her veins. The feeling was unfamiliar, and Redpaw had no idea how to cure it. She shivered as a odd coldness devoured her body. She exited the beam and the feelings tugged away from her body. As she stumbled down the incline, she spotted smoldering eyes burning through the bushes. When their gazes locked together, the figure leapt away, making the bushes tremble.

Redpaw tilted her head in question before trekking on, her steps sluggish. She knew she was about to meet punishments.

Weariness chained down her paws, and she felt exhaustion weigh on her eyelids. Her vision became more limited, and as she padded closer to the camp, she surrendered to the darkness. Her limbs collapsed and she rolled down the slope. Jolts of pain jabbed her fur, but Redpaw didn't respond to the swelling injuries.

She felt like she was floundering in a sea of sticky goo, the current ruthless and forcing her to submerge underwater and meet nothing but perpetual darkness.


End file.
